Zero
by Sweet Kandie
Summary: Ginny Weasley huye a Francia tras la muerte de su hija ,años después se entera que Harry Potter ya casado tiene  una hija ala cual trata distante. ¿Que pasará cuando Ginny regrese a Londres?¿Quien es la madre de Lily ?¿Que paso con Albus Severus y James?


**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje es mío ,pertenecen a Jk Rowling por el libro y a Warner Brothers oviamente por las peliculas(¡¡ovio!!..mua..mua..mua..)

**Tiempo: **Post-Hogwarts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****

_"Zero"_

**Prólogo.**

Había muerto.

No no y no…Tenía que calmarse. Respiró hondo varias veces, necesitaba aire que inundara sus pulmones para saber que esa era la realidad. Su cruda realidad .Lanzó un doloroso gemido ,las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba retener brotaban de sus ojos bajando con lentitud por sus rojas mejillas ¿Que caso tenía vivir?. Lloro. Lloro como nunca antes lo había echo en su vida ,cerró sus ojos castaños hinchados por tanto llorar e intento relajarse .Pero un dolor en su pecho se lo impidió .Un dolor parecido a cuchillos clavandose en su espalda ,la confusion de sentir que estaba fuera de lugar y la tristeza que inundaba en su corazón.

Su pequeña. Se había ido a sus escasos años de vida , ala que cuidaba cuando enfermaba , ala que vestía con esos pequeños y encantadores vestiditos más sin embargo tenía la capacidad de quitarselos por sí misma.Ala que veía de reojo como dormía pensando que su angelito estaría bien junto a ella.Y vio ...que traían el ataúd escuchó un gimoteo alado suyo pero no le importo. Se dejó caer de rodillas desconsolada. No podia soportarlo, De su túnica de un color negro grisáceo sacó su varita ¿Se atrevería ante tanta gente? Se apuntó al pecho con las manos temblorosas .El pánico la inundo y no pudo hacerlo.Era una maldita cobarde .Aventó la varita lejos de ella

Culpa.

Tenía la culpa. Ella misma se había echado la culpa por la muerte de su hijita.¿Acaso su angelito se merecía tal muerte?.Se dejó caer completamente al suelo , puso su cabeza entre las rodillas .Ningún consuelo servía para calmarla .¿Quien no estaría deshecho con la muerte de alguno de sus hijos?. Le daba rabia que le dijeran "Todo va a estar bien "Ya veras como pronto te recuperarás Gin". Ellos no netendían todo lo que estaba sientiendo ,se había arruinado su vida y estaba sola. Completamente sola.

**-"Es tú culpa Ginebra"-**

Alzó la vista escuchando la grave y fría voz. Lo miró ,tenía la cara demacrada ,blanca como la nieve .Su túnica estaba llena de lodo y suciedad haciendo juego con las ramitas de los árboles que traía en su cabello azabeche .Su rostro marcado por un dolor infinto , lo sabía al ver sus orbes esmeraldas rojas e hinchadas .No era la única que había llorado .Se incorporó y lo miró con dureza .Su esposo no estaba siendo justa con ella ó si..?

**-"No se por que me haces esto Harry"-**murmuró con voz apagada. Harry dejó caer una rosa blanca en la tumba de su hija.Siguió escuchando las oraciones del padre mientras la sepultaban.

Ginny derramó una lágrima más .Se echo a corer ante la mirada de la gente que la veía con ojos acusadores ó con compasión. No le importo. Quería escapar , quería olvidar, quería gritar ,quería morir, quería ser un cero en su vida. Había visto a su hija llena de sangre que derramaba , sus pies fríos como un tempano de hielo .No había sido capaz de verla ala cara temía ver a esos ojitos esmeraldas vacíos sin nunguna muestra clara de vida

Gritó

Profirió un grito de dolor tenía que deshogar su pena. Gritó el nombre de su hija con el corazón encogido haciendose añicos .Le habían quitado lo más valioso de su vida .Una gota cayó en su cara , no eran lagrimas suyas .Era lluvia .Una ráfaga de viento pegó en su cara, iba a caer una tormenta .Pero algo sabía muy bien , nunca volvería a ser feliz

Ó si?

Solo quedaba olvidar e irse para siempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hola!!.He llegado con una nueva historia .Esto para mi es un reto por que principalmente no es mi pareja predilecta pero me caen bien .Espero recibir sus comentarios para poder continuar esta historia que apenas ayer se me ocurrió .Estaba sentada en la computadora preguntandome si de verdad podría tener una inspiración para poder hacer otro fic .Y pues aquí estamos 

Por otra parte podrían decirme si quedaron Harry y Ginny juntos en el séptimo libro .Leí por ahí que habían tenido dos hijos y que uno se llamana Albus severus yo em quede con cara de ¿¿QUE??. En fin espero que puedan aclarar mis dudas .a

Y.. que caro esta el libro de Harry Potter .MmmM..todavía que sube el precio de la tortilla (aquí en México) y el precio del cine (que ya lo encuentro a $50) suben también los libros (No me vean con cara de jodida)Jaja .Pero bueno es el SEPTIMO LIBRO!!

Me despido

Reviews en  ¡GO!

SarHiTa PoTtEr


End file.
